


The Tale of Yun

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nobody in Team Avatar is cishet, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Team Avatar are a bunch of idiots, Team as Family, Unofficial Sequel, World Travel, and i love them, just like atla, more tags to come, there wont be a ton of focus on romance but it’ll be there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: FireAirWaterEarthAs a girl, I was told the stories of two great Avatars.My Grandfather, Avatar Aang. and Avatar Korra.Both of them had achieved great things in their lifetimes, bringing an era of peace to the world.Because of Avatar Korra, Humans and Spirits could live together in harmony.Avatar Korra had done many remarkable things in her lifetime, but her time had come to an end.And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Tale of Yun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about the Avatar after Korra, and what kind of era they’d be in and all that shit, then boom. This happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this fic going to be extremely accurate? no. Will i have fun with it anyways? yes

**_Fire_ **

**_Air_ **

**_Water_ **

**_Earth_ **

  
  


_ As a girl, I was told the stories of two great Avatars. _

_ My Grandfather, Avatar Aang. and Avatar Korra. _

_ Both of them had achieved great things in their lifetimes, bringing an era of peace to the world. _

_ Because of Avatar Korra, Humans and Spirits could live together in harmony. _

_ Avatar Korra had done many remarkable things in her lifetime, but her time had come to an end. _

_ And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew _ .

  
  
  


**[Fourteen Years Ago]**

A hooded woman walks through the streets of a tiny earth kingdom village, accompanied by members of the white lotus.

“how can you be so sure  _ this _ is the one, Master Jinora?” A man asks 

“we’ve been through several Earth Kingdom cities, yet we haven’t found the Avatar” she says “but this is the one, i can feel it”

They continued their pace in the village, before coming to a complete spot at a gated home.

“Master Jinora” a guard bows “we are very honored to be in your presence”

“and mine in yours” she bows “i hope our search for the Avatar ends today”

“we promise you that it has” the guard smiles, opening the gate, letting the Air Nomad and the White Lotus inside

“I hope so” Firelord Iroh lets out a sigh “i don’t want another incident on our hands”

“I assure you, Firelord Iroh. We will not lie to you”

They reach the front porch, and the guard knocks.

“the White Lotus is here!” he yells 

For a moment, there is silence.

Then, the door opens, to reveal the owners of the state, and with them, their son.

“we have received multiple reports from different cities in the earth kingdom that their child is the Avatar” Firelord Iroh states, his arms crossed “how can we be so sure that your son is indeed the one we’ve been looking for?”

“well, Yun?” the Father moves aside, letting the White Lotus see the so called Avatar in clear view “show them what you got”

The boy nods and takes a deep breath, pulling out a piece of rock from the ground and piercing it with water from the moat. He then uses the water to put out the fires igniting the entrance to the home in a swift motion.

The firelord is taken aback as he watches, turning to Master Jinora.

“we’ve found him” he lets out a sigh of relief, looking out into the sky “we’ve found him”

  
  


**[Sixteen Years Later]**

“for being the avatar” a girl laughs, dodging a gust of air darting at her head “you really  _ suck  _ at trying to attack people”

“You try bending all four elements!” another boy grunts, sliding his feet around the arena “you’re just lucky since you were born an airbender”

The girl grins at him, dashing around at accelerating speeds while the Avatar looks around with his fists raised

“you need to work on your reaction time, too!” She yells, darting towards him

“Oh yeah?” he smirks “well you need to work on your dodging!”

He moves aside from her path, causing her to trip over and pummel onto the ground

“aaand” an older man yells, putting up three fingers “rest!”

Yun walks over to her and extends an arm, she grabs it and pulls herself up.

The older man walks towards them, putting a hand on the girls shoulder

“Impressive, Keiko” he laughs “for a minute, i thought you might have killed him”

“not yet, Uncle Rohan” she teases, giving Yun a side eye “not yet”

“If you must do it, do it in Republic City and not here, i cant let the Air Nomad’s thousand year reputation of peace get tarnished by two petty teenagers”

“I’m only nineteen, Uncle!” Keiko fake pouts, stamping her foot on the ground

“technically, still a child” he grins “Master Jinora wants to see the both of you, and knowing her, if  _ we _ don’t get a move on  _ i  _ get in trouble”

“What does Mom want?” 

Rohan shrugged, shuffling his hands in his pockets

“not sure, she just asked me to get you after training”

  
  
  


Master Jinora waited for them at the landing pad, beside her was Keiko’s sky bison, Papaya.

Upon meeting her, Yun bows before speaking

“what's going on, Master Jinora?” 

“Asami Sato, the wife of Avatar Korra, wishes to meet you”

“she does?” he questions, although not too surprised 

“She’s in the tip of the south pole with her eldest son and his family, you’ve met her daughter Yasuko before though”

“I remember her” he smiles “but what does Asami want with me?”

“nothing special” Jinora says “we think you’re finally ready to reveal yourself to the world”

“look at you!” Keiko laughs, slapping him on the back “finally ready to take on the world and show off your jerkbending skills!”

“oh shut up!”

Jinora shakes her head and looks at Rohan, who gives a shrug in response.

“Keiko” she turns to her daughter “can i trust you to watch his back on your journey to the south pole?”

“you can count on me!” she exclaims “someone needs to watch his back!”

  
  
  


In the afternoon, Keiko and Yun packed their bags and flung them on top of Papaya’s saddle.

“you ready, Your Royal Baldness?” Yun asked, flying on top of the saddle

“i’m always ready, Sir Jerkness” she laughs, flying on top of Papaya’s head and grabbing the reins 

Jinora, Kai, and Rohan stand a couple inches away from the Bison

“you sure they’ll be okay?” Kai whispers, leaning towards his wife

“i’m sure” Jinora smiles, waving them off “i have full faith in them”

“goodbye everyone!” Yun waves, moving himself towards the edge of the saddle 

“don’t party too hard while we’re gone,  _ Dad _ ” Keiko yells, pulling back the reins and giving her Sky Bison a gentle whip “Papaya, Yip Yip!”

Papaya lets out a loud roar, steadying his legs and lifting up off the ground

“hot damn!” Yun hoots as the Bison makes its way into the sky “that’s some adrenaline rush!”

Keiko playfully rolls her eyes as she turns her head towards him

“you say that everytime, dunderhead” 

  
  
  


**[Several Hours Later]**

  
  


At some point on their journey, Yun fell asleep in the saddle while Keiko kept an eye on the sky, trying not to fall asleep.

A few minutes passed, then she saw the Icy shores of the Southern Water Tribe

“Yun!” she yelled, shaking her friend awake “we’re here!”

The boy sat up groggily, rubbing his head

“Do you know where we’re supposed to be going? Master Jinora said that Asami lived at the tip of the south pole, but i’m not quite sure exactly where”

“there!” Keiko pointed at a row of dim lights at the edge of a large chunk of ice “i think thats where we’re supposed to go”

Yun raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms

“how are you so sure this is it?” he asked 

“why else would there be a bunch of lights at the tip of the south pole? Keiko pulled back the reins, ordering Papaya to fly down “plus, i can see a house not too far ahead”

“Tui and La, why did they have to be so far out?”

“Avatar Korra wanted her family to be where no enemies could find them, they have a ton of guards there too for extra precaution”

“that’s fair, i guess”

As they got closer to the dimmed lights, a group of people came into their view.

“land, boy!” she yells, ordering the bison to slow down and land on the fresh snow.

Once hopping off of Papaya, they were met by Hiroshi Sato, his wife, and their children.

“Avatar Yun” Hiroshi Sato bows upon their entrance “it is an honor to be in your presence”

“and mine in yours” Yun bows “I hope we didn’t keep you waiting”

“nonsense! we could have waited all day if we had to” Hiroshi laughs, then turns towards his family “this is my wife, Sayaka and our sons Taichi, Koji, and Tarou”

“Its good to meet you” he bows 

“My mother is waiting inside, she’s been very eager to meet you” Hiroshi makes his way towards the door, the rest of the group following.

The house wasn’t as massive as Yun believed. There was a large entryway filled with pictures of Avatar Korra with Team Avatar and with her family and friends, one photo that caught his eye in particular was a young Avatar Korra sitting on a couch with Asami beside her, on Korra’s lap was a roughly 2-3 year old Yasuko while Asami held an infant Hiroshi in her arms.

another photo was of a much older Avatar Korra, Asami Sato, Mako and Bolin. They stand in front of a large statue.

“Mom!” Hiroshi calls out “the Avatar has arrived!”

For a moment, there is silence.

And then, footsteps.

An elderly woman walks into the kitchen, her once dark hair turned into a shade of grey, her eyes are sunken and tired, but still show a tiny bit of life in them. A necklace with a carving of a spirit rests on her neck.

“It’s an honor to see you again,  _ Avatar _ ” she smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the saddest part about this fic is the Lack of Korra and the lack of Aang’s team Avatar.
> 
> but...their grandchildren still exist 👀
> 
> also, i’ll give Rohan some usefulness in this fic cause he didn’t really do shit in LOK LMAO


End file.
